Harry Potter and the Unknown
by Lara1786
Summary: Harry's six year: full of pain, love (nothing too big), adventures, new lessons, and much more! MAJOR SPOILERS FOR OOTP!!!! this is my first so be kind! Harry/Ginny starting soon!
1. Chapter 1: Silent Tears

Hi guys! This is my first HP fanfic, but after reading The Order of the Phoenix, I just had to write one for 6th year, cause I just couldn't wait! Anyways, be nice and enjoy! If you have any tips or corrections, just write it in a review! -Lara Oh! And I corrected the "HaHa" that was on here before, not sure what that was! Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Silent Tears  
  
Looking at number four Privet Drive, nobody would have known what an extraordinary person lived there. But, even if told, they wouldn't believe it anyways. What they would see though is a teenage boy staring out of the second-story window.  
  
Harry stood there, the letter he had only just received slowly fluttered down to the floor, forgotten. It had only been a little over a week since Harry had gotten off the Hogwarts Express and begrudgingly gone back to the Dursley's. And now, here he was standing in the middle of his room, utterly shocked. How could they not have told him? How?  
  
"It's only the fact that I've been lied to and deceived all year and now this is how I find out!" Harry yelled glaring at the letter on the floor.  
  
Harry really wasn't angry, but he didn't know how to handle the emotions right now. He just found out that Sirius, his godfather who had died only two weeks before, had left everything to him. Everything. All of his memories, his pictures, his possessions, his house, his money, everything that Harry would remember him by. Harry didn't know whether to be upset or happy. On one hand, he would have all of these things to remember him by, but he also wanted to think about Sirius's death as little as possible and these things would make it even harder to forget.  
  
Harry had, as requested, been sending letters to the Order every few days, telling them that he was all right and that the Dursleys were being much better. And now, after almost two weeks, they just throw this at him? Not one of them had said a word to him about it, not even Ron, who was now allowed to know almost all the goings on at twelve Grimmauld Place.  
  
Harry slowly walked back to his bed and sat down on it. And then and there, Harry Potter, the only person who can kill Voldemort, the Boy-Who-Lived, cried for the first time in a whole year. He let it all out, not caring even if he woke up his aunt, uncle, and cousin.  
  
"I can't do it, I just can't!" Harry sobbed. "How can I go on without you Sirius? Who's going to tell me about girls and how my dad and mum finally got together?"  
  
It was a good half-hour before Harry's tears had run dry, he was just glad that nobody was there to see them.  
  
Harry gave one last hiccough and lay back on his bed and fell straight to sleep.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning not wanted to get out of bed, he was too tired, but he knew that if he stayed in bed longer while awake he would start to well on things that ought not to be dwelled on. He got up and dressed quickly and walked down to the kitchen where his aunt, uncle, and cousin already were eating breakfast, while his cousin had the television on as well. Harry slipped in unnoticed and walked to the stove, where he grabbed himself two cold pieces of bacon and some soggy toast to eat. As he set his plate down on the table, he heard the news caster say, "Today, another family was found murdered in their homes, the cause of death remains unknown and there are no clues to who might have committed the murders. This is the third family who has been found dead in their homes in just the last two weeks. If you have any information, please contact the number below. Now, in world news..."  
  
Harry's stomach gave a flip-flop and he suddenly didn't feel very hungry. Pushing his plate away, he began walking to his room. Once Harry was in his room, he went to his trunk and pulled out his Firebolt, held it and then put it back inside. He would not wallow any more in his guilt; he would overcome this pain and beat Voldemort.  
  
Harry decided that he would have to start practicing more for this inevitable duel with Voldemort. Walking over to his trunk, he pulled out all of his schoolbooks for the past 5 years; he sat down with them and began reading.  
  
Please review! Thanks! -Lara 


	2. Chapter 2: OWLS

Hey guys, I'm sorry I had to take off my whole story and repost it, so forgive me if it was different or hard to find or something. Thank you so much for the reviews, I wasn't even expecting one, so thanks! Again, if you have any tips or corrections, write them in your reviews! (a sneaky way of trying to get reviews!) -Lara  
  
Chapter Two - O.W.L.S It was now just one week until Harry could leave the confines of number four Privet Drive and head back to his real home, Hogwarts. Harry couldn't wait, he had hated being stuck with his relatives all summer and couldn't stand being segregated from everything that was going on in the Wizarding world. Especially with his scar burning almost every day now and not having anyone to tell. Harry was scared about what might be going on with Voldemort and only hoped that Ron or Hermione would tell him something when they wrote him, it they ever did write him. Must be too busy arguing to remember about their other friend, Harry. Harry said bitterly to himself. Neither Ron nor Hermione had written him all summer and it was killing him having no one to talk to. Harry's scar was a constant irritated-looking red now and he would constantly be rubbing it. Voldemort hadn't been trying to enter his dreams or thoughts, or at least not to his knowledge, and that scared Harry even more. He just wanted to get back to his real home of Hogwarts.  
  
Harry was sitting in his room doing a foot long essay for Charms in the dark of his room. Harry looked down at his essay, he was about two inches short of a foot and just as he was about to flip through his book for some more facts on shrinking charms, there was a tapping on the window. Looking up from his bed, Harry saw the familiar owl outside of his window. Getting up, he walked to the window and opened it for Hedwig, his beautiful snowy owl to come in. Just as he was about to close the window, three other owls came swooping into his room and all landing on his bed. Harry recognized two of the owls immediately, but the other one he didn't. The first was Pig, or Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl and the second was an owl from Hogwarts that was holding an envelope with the Hogwarts crest on it. Harry took the letters from all of the owls and put them on Hedwig's cage for a drink before they left. Harry looked over all of his letters, Hedwig's were from Hermione and Ron, Pigwidgeon's was from Ginny, and the Hogwarts owl carried a letter from Dumbledore, Hagrid, and McGonagall. The other owl was from Neville Longbottom, which surprised Harry, because Neville had never sent him a present or even a letter before. Harry offered all of the owls some water and a place on Hedwig's perch. Then, he went to his bed and opened Ron's letter first:  
  
Harry, I'm sorry that we haven't written and congrats on the inheritance! Can't tell you much, just that the Order is still running around doing stuff and they'll probably get you soon, so don't go anywhere! How's your summer been? Don't let the muggles get you down, and tell me what you got on your O.W.L.S when you get them. Here are mine:  
  
Astronomy: D  
  
Potions: A Charms: A Transfiguration: E Divination: A Defense Against the Dark Arts: E History of Magic: D Care of Magical Creatures: A Herbology: E Not too shabby, though there are two D's, oh well, Mum didn't flip too much! See ya! P.S. Happy Birthday Harry! I couldn't really send your present, so I'll give it to you when I see you at school! -Ron  
  
Harry seethed with anger when he read that Ron was congratulating him on inheriting Sirius's things. Didn't he realize what had to happen in order for him to be in a position to inherit anything from Sirius! Harry took a deep breath. Ron just didn't know what it was like, he just didn't understand. Nobody understands! Nobody ever will either. Harry shook his head, he couldn't be thinking like that again, so instead he opened Hermione's letter.  
  
Harry, How are you? I'm really sorry that neither Ron or I haven't written before now, but we've been.busy. Don't be angry with us, but we can't tell you anything, just that you-know-who Voldemort is attacking again. Anyways, hope your summer's been all right! And Happy Birthday! Don't do anything rash, stick it out and you'll be back at Hogwarts in no time! -Hermione P.S. Harry, my O.W.L.S were all right, how were yours?  
  
Harry smiled at Hermione's letter that was the usual Hermione. And he was glad that she now wrote Voldemort instead of you-know-who. He was proud of her, even if Voldemort's name looked as though her hand had been shaking while writing it. Harry opened his letter from Hogwarts and found that it was a bit thicker than usual, and realized that included were his O.W.L. results. With slightly shaking hands, he opened the letter and read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, Congratulations on concluding your fifth year and completing your O.W.L.S. Professor Dumbledore and myself have chosen your classes for next year for you. Congratulations again and we will be glad to see you on the Hogwarts Express on September first. Included are: O.W.L. results, your next year's schedule, book list for next year's classes, and a letter from Professor Dumbledore. Sincerely, Professor McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry withdrew a thick paper and opened it. It read:  
  
Dear Mister Potter, You have completed your O.W.L.S and here are your scores. These scores will choose both your course schedule for your 6th and 7th years. Hope you are happy with them and good luck in the future. Sincerely, Professor Pollywog Official O.W.L. administrator and corrector Your scores:  
  
Astronomy: A  
  
Potions: O Charms: O Transfiguration: E Divination: A Defense Against the Dark Arts: O History of Magic: D Care of Magical Creatures: E Herbology: E Harry looked at his scores again. He couldn't believe that he only got one Dreadful, two Acceptable, three Exceeds exceptions, and THREE Outstandings! He almost fell off of his bed! Harry finally looked at what his schedule would be regarding his scores. Mr. Potter here is your course schedule considering your O.W.L. scores. N.E.W.T. Preparatory Potions N.E.W.T. Preparatory Charms N.E.W.T. Preparatory Defense Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T. Preparatory Transfiguration N.E.W.T. Preparatory Care of Magical Creatures N.E.W.T. Preparatory Herbology Harry stared at the paper, how could this have happened? He really was cursed. How could he be in Potions.again?! This is going to be a terrific year. Harry thought sarcastically. Oh well, I wonder who's going to be teaching D.A.D.A. this year? Harry pondered over whom could be the next D.A.D.A. teacher then remembered about all his other letters. Pulling out another letter from the Hogwarts envelope, he noticed that this one was signed from Dumbledore. Opening the letter with apprehension he read.  
  
Dear Harry, I realize that you already have a lot on your plate for this coming year, but I would like to add a few more classes to your list if you don't mind. I would not be requesting for you to add these to your already heavily laden schedule if I didn't feel as if they were of the utmost importance. The three following classes should be added to your schedule: Occlumency with Professor Snape (I will also be helping whenever I can) Dumbledore's Army (also with my help, even though you don't seem to need it much there) Extra Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professors McGonagall and Tonks, the following Order members, Lupin and Moody, and myself.  
  
I realize that you did not get very far and assume that you are still having visions through Voldemort that is why I think and that you will agree that Occlumency lessons should continue where you left off. I never got to tell you how absolutely proud I was when I read that you had been training defense, even if it was secret and against the rules. At that moment I knew for certain that you could handle what was coming and thank you for the wonderful name. You will teach this class, much like it was last year except it will be open to all. I will be aiding you in teaching the class, if you wish, but most of it will be done by you. As for the extra D.A.D.A. lessons, all of us in the Order and who know what will be coming for you, agree that you might need some more practice in defending yourself, though by your O.W.L. scores it looks as though you are doing perfectly fine in that area. As you might have noticed, Tonks will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year; she is very excited about being at Hogwarts again.  
  
I also need to talk to you about how you will be reaching Hogwarts on the first of September. You will not be riding on the Hogwarts Express as you usually do, but either Mr. Lupin or myself will pick you up from your house by portkey. Whichever one of us it is will arrive not on the first of September, but the thirty-first of August, so that we may get you situated at Hogwarts before our other arrivals. If you have any questions do not hesitate to write back. Sincerely, Professor Dumbledore  
  
Harry didn't know what to think. I'm would be teaching a class and would be taking extra lessons from all of those Order members! Harry didn't know if the wiggling in his stomach was from nerves or from excitement. And Tonks was going to be the new D.A.D.A. teacher! The only thing that Harry could think was Wow! Maybe this year isn't going to be all that bad anyways.  
  
Even though Harry had other letters to tend to and other presents to open, he felt extremely tired and got quite a shock when he realized that it was almost three in the morning! I'd better get to sleep or else I won't remember anything of what the letters said when I wake up.  
  
So a very sleepy Harry walked over to his bed, flopped down and fell asleep without even undressing.  
  
Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this one more! I worked a lot harder on it and made it a lot longer! Give me feed back PLEASE! The button in the corner is calling to you, it wants to be pushed! Please review! -Lara 


	3. Chapter 3: Back to Hogwarts

Hey guys, I don't own anything, unfortunately. Only the nonexistent plot is mine! Enjoy! -Lara  
  
Chapter 3: Back to Hogwarts  
  
Harry slowly came back to consciousness, wondering what that fluttering noise was. As he opened his eyes he saw 5 pairs of eyes staring back at him. All the eyes belonged to 5 different owls all were jostling around on one perch, rather cramped. Harry blinked a few times and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then remembered why the owls were there. But there were only four last night. Thought Harry. Where's the other one from? Harry decided that it was time for him to open the remaining letters from last night, but first, he wanted to find out who had owled him in the middle of the night? Taking the envelopes and packages from the new owl, he found four different letters, one from Hagrid, one from Lupin, one from Tonks, and lastly, one from Moody. Though Harry was rather startled and eager to read these letters, he thought that he should read Neville's first. Upon opening Neville's letter he found a shocking surprise:  
  
Dear Harry, I know that I haven't ever written you before, but I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank you for everything you've done for me. Not only this last year, but all the ones before that. You made me believe in myself like nobody ever has before and now, only now do I feel as if I actually deserve the name that I inherited from my parents. Now I feel worthy to be called Longbottom now, thanks to you. I know that I could never know what it is to be like you or to know what you've gone through, but since I have, in a sense, lost my parents as well, I will always be here to talk to. Happy Birthday! I thought that since you were such a good leader and teacher of D.A., that you should learn some harder curses and defenses so that you could teach us later this year, cause I found out that you're going to be teaching it as an actual class this year! Anyways, thanks again and thank you for not telling anyone about my parents. I appreciate it a lot. Enjoy your book and birthday, and the rest or your holiday! See you the first of September! Sincerely, Neville Longbottom  
  
Harry reached down and opened the parcel that arrived with the letter and opened it. It was a book Defense Spells For When You're in a Real Bind! By: Frumond Gorswach. Harry skimmed through the book and found some really interesting spells; he'd definitely have to try them when he got back to school. Neville's letter had really touched Harry, but he just couldn't stop thinking of the prophecy. If only it had been Neville and not me I wouldn't be stuck here in this hell-house, with my rotten relatives. And Sirius would still be alive, as would my parents. Harry took a deep breath. What's done is done. I can't change the past now can I. Harry then frantically attacked the other letters that he had received in the middle of the night from the Order members and friends. Harry decided that he'd first open Hagrid's letter and present. Harry Hope you're summer's been all right, don't let those filthy relatives get you down. You'll be back at Hogwarts in no time. I've been runnin little jobs for Dumbledore and the Order this summer, but I'll be back by the first of September. I hope you like your present, thought it might come in handy. Oh, and Grawp says hi. See you on the first! And don't let Sirius's death be too much of a weight on your shoulders; you've enough to worry about. Hagrid Harry reached down and opened Hagrid's present that looked suspiciously like a book as well, but it wasn't, it was a blank book. Harry put his hand, palm on the cover and felt a warm tingle move through his fingers up to his elbow. Retracting his hand suddenly from the odd sensation in his arm, he found that the book had opened and seemed to be waited for him to do something. The book had a neatly tucked quill in its spine, which Harry took out and decided to write in the book, he cautiously wrote, "Hello" on the first page. Ever so slowly, the ink rearranged itself and wrote, "Hello, this is Prongs's journal. Who are you?" Harry gapped; this was his father's journal? Harry wrote with the quill again "Hi Prongs, my name is Harry Potter, I am your son." Harry held his breath, not knowing what to expect, but soon the ink was saying, "Harry, I've been wondering if I'd ever have you write in between my covers, it appears that you are though. I am the memories and thoughts of James Potter, A.K.A. Prongs, and your father; starting in his 6th year at Hogwarts to the day he stopped writing in his journal." Harry's vision was blurred from the tears in his eyes. Carefully he decided that he needed to have time to talk to his father's memory and so wrote back, "Prongs, I want to talk to you, but I want to have more time. So, I'll write when I have more time. -Harry" "Okay, goodbye Harry." Harry closed the journal and noticed that the ink remained but that once he had closed the book it couldn't be opened. That's why it did that thing with my hand, I was unlocking it somehow. Harry set the journal down and reached for his other letters. The next one was from Lupin: Dear Harry, I'm sorry that I haven't seen you all summer and that you have, once again, been stuck with those awful relatives of yours and thank you so much for sending us owls, they've eased our worries. I wanted to know how you truly are holding up though, Sirius's death was a shock to all of us and especially to those who knew him much better. Do not blame yourself Harry, it was not your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault. It was meant to be. Please don't blame yourself because there was nothing that you could have done. I thought that you might like to have something of your mother's that I found while digging around some of my old things. She wore it all the time. It originally had a picture of her and James in it, but when you were born she put your picture instead or James's. Enjoy it and remember that I'll be seeing you soon. Sincerely,  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Harry turned the envelope over and a locket fell into his hand, it felt warm to the touch and Harry would have known that this had belonged to his mother even if Lupin hadn't told him. He opened it up with trembling fingers to reveal a picture of his beautiful mother when she was about nineteen and a picture of him and what seemed about two or three months old. Harry's tears ran silently down his face. He couldn't take his eyes off of his mother, she was beautiful. Carefully unclasping the necklace's hook, he slipped it onto his neck and tucked it into his shirt. A warm and calming feeling ran throughout him and Harry, for the first time in the summer, felt at ease. Harry read Tonk's letter next:  
  
Harry  
  
Hey! I'm so excited about teaching you this year! I just can't wait. Anyways, I thought that since you asked me about my 'talent' last summer that I would give you this, so you could change yourself too! Enjoy your summer and Happy Birthday! -Tonks  
  
P.S. It's going to be weird answering to Professor Tonks!  
  
Harry smiled and upon opening his present from Tonks, he found another book. Harry looked at the cover and realized what it was How to Become an Animagus by: Annabella Magnus. Harry was really excited, because now he could try to follow in his father and godfather's footsteps, by becoming an animagus! Wait till I show Ron and Hermione! Harry faltered in his thoughts. Ron, Hermione.they wouldn't understand how important this was to me and Hermione would want me to register, but this could be something I could use against Voldemort. No.I won't tell them, only if it becomes necessary. Putting the book from Tonks away, he opened Moody's letter last.  
  
Harry -  
  
I know I don't know you well, but I feel as if this last year I know you better than you think I do. So, here is a present from me, it will come in handy and I daresay that your existing one is getting too small for all of your things. When you open the small package, simply tap it with your wand one time and it will enlarge. Even if it is completely full, it will still feel empty when being carried. And NEVER lose the keys, cause if someone finds them they can open your chest without a second thought. See you soon.  
  
Mad-Eye  
  
Harry unwrapped the small box and observed a small, pint-sized trunk. Pulling out his wand, he tapped the miniature trunk once and set it on the floor, where it grew to the size of his existing trunk. This looks familiar. Harry thought, then it clicked, it's like Moody's trunk from fourth year! It's going to have a lot more room than my old trunk! I bet I could even fit my old one in there along with all of my other stuff! This is so cool! Harry then ran around and began sorting all of his things into piles, one for each of the five compartments. Once Harry's piles were done, he opened the trunk with each of the different keys and began loading his things into it. He made a sort of library in one of the larger, room-sized, compartments and the rest he divided his school, Quidditch, clothes, and other things into, leaving the last compartment empty. Just in case, Harry thought. As Harry was standing in his makeshift library in one of the larger compartments he noticed another unopened parcel that had arrived the night before. Walking over to it he remembered that he hadn't opened his present from Hermione and opened it to find. yet another book! I should have known. The book was Curses and Jinxes That You Should Know When You're in Really Big Trouble by: Enola Havgood. Harry jumped down into the library and put the book on the pile of curse and jinx books. After climbing out of his new trunk, he spent the rest of the day writing thank you letters and sending them off to everyone. Harry woke up on the morning of the thirty-first with a great feeling of anticipation. I'm leaving here for another year! And going back to Hogwarts today! Harry climbed out of bed and went downstairs to tell his aunt and uncle that he was leaving today. Uncle Vernon's face became a bit more purple than usual, but merely asked, "How are the freaks picking you up this time." Harry hadn't thought of that and remembered that they were coming by portkey. "They're coming directly to the house, by something that my kind use." Harry replied, not entirely sure if that made sense, but his uncle just seemed to go even more purple and turned away. After eating a quick and unappetizing breakfast, Harry went to his room to collect his things and bring his trunk down. He hadn't been in his room for more than two minutes when his Aunt Petunia's screams reached his ears. Running down the stairs he found Lupin and Dumbledore smiling up at him. "Hello Harry. I do believe that we gave your aunt quite a scare just now." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "Hello Harry. Where are your things?" Lupin asked. "They're in my room, I'll get it." "I'll help you, you've got a lot of things now and your trunk is bound to be heavy." Replied Lupin while accompanying Harry up the stairs. "Okay, but I don't think I need your help, because Moody gave me a new trunk and it's really light, even with all of my stuff in there." "So that's what he got you," Lupin said with a smile, "he wouldn't tell any of us what he had got you for your birthday." "Why wouldn't he tell anyone?" Harry asked when they reached his room. "Don't know, thought it might get around that he spent a lot of money on you? He's rather fond of you now, Harry. We all are and we missed you a lot this summer." Lupin replied. "I've just been really lonely and missed you all too, but I've been reading a lot of my new books and rereading my old text books. And.and thanks again.you know.for the locket." Harry could feel Lupin's eyes on him, but refused to meet them, instead picked up his trunk and walked back to the door. Lupin grabbed Hedwig's cage and followed Harry out the door. "You're welcome, Harry." Was all he said before they were next to Dumbledore once again. "Well, it looks as though we have everything that we have come for. Thank you Mr. Dursley, Mrs. Dursley." With that Dumbledore turned to Harry and pulled out a dirty rag, the portkey. "Well, I'll see you in another year." Was all Harry said before he put his hand on the rag along with Lupin and Dumbledore and felt the particular and slightly unnerving tuck at his navel. Just as the colors began to blur and swirl, Harry distinctly heard his aunt's scream. Smiling to himself, Harry closed his eyes and only opened them when he felt hard ground under his feet.  
  
Do you see the button, it wants to be pushed, go ahead.click it. Please! Chapter Four: How do Ron and Hermione react when Harry finally tells them about the prophecy? What does Snape do when he realizes that he has to teach Harry for two more years? Review and read on and you'll find out! -Lara1786 


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

Thank you for the reviews (actually gotten four since I've reposted)! Anyways, thanks and enjoy! Lilybee2003: Thank you so much that was so sweet of you! Thank you again and again! I'll try and hurry to get chapters out asap! I also read your bio and I'm not too far away, I'm in Austin. Texas heat ain't it sweet! Thanks again! PotterIolaus: I hate that Sirius is dead, but you're right, JKRowling is still cool! I am a huge fan of Moody, so you're going to be seeing a lot more of him in the following chapters. Hopefully he and Harry will have more of a relationship this year, cause Moody could read Harry so well in the OotP. Thanks for the review! Kurbani: Is this spaced out enough? Or do you want me to double-space it too?  
  
Chapter 4: Secrets  
  
"I missed Harry this summer Ron. I know that we wrote to him, and he wrote us back..but it just sounds like he's so lonely and sad. I mean, he lost Sirius and he hasn't had anyone to talk to about it. I -"  
  
"Hermione, Harry wouldn't even talk to us or Dumbledore about it. If he doesn't want to than you know as well as I do that he's not going to until he's ready."  
  
"I guess you're right." Hermione sighed. "I just wish that he would open up to us more. Did you notice how angry he was this last year? And now we've spent another summer together without him. I just don't want him being angry with us again. And we can't forget that he found out about inheriting Sirius's things and the house too."  
  
"What's the inheritance got to do with anything? He got a house and more money? He's set." Ron said rather harshly.  
  
Hermione glared at Ron, "I cannot believe you just said that Ron! Don't you understand in the least bit what that means, with him inheriting all or Sirius's things?" Ron gave a shrug and stared blankly at Hermione. Rolling her eyes Hermione replied, "It means that he will have all of those things around reminding him of Sirius and Sirius was the closest thing he ever had to a father! And get over the money, Ron! We know that it's a sore topic for you, but Harry has never rubbed it in your face and I'm sure that he could care less about the money!" With that said, Hermione pushed passed Ron and stormed up the steps of Grimmauld Place to her room that she shared with Ginny.  
  
Ron stood at the bottom of the stairs staring after Hermione. Maybe she's right. Harry never has cared about the money and he gave all that money to Fred and George a year ago. I just don't see what's the problem with having all of Sirius's possessions; doesn't he want those things around reminding him of Sirius? I should make sure to talk to him about that when we get to school tomorrow. Then, Ron headed up to his own room to finish his packing.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and found that he was once again in Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore was already behind his desk, his gaze fixed on Harry.  
  
"Harry, I know that this summer must have been extremely difficult for you and you should be harboring large amounts of anger at everyone for not getting you, but let me explain. You remember that the safest place for you outside of Hogwarts is at your home with your aunt and uncle, right?" Harry nodded and Dumbledore continued, "That is not the only reason why I wanted you there all summer, but also because I didn't want you to get too much news about Voldemort - let me explain." He said raising his hand to silence Harry. "I know that you have been having dreams again and that he has most likely been probing your mind and I didn't want more to add to your stressful nights." Dumbledore sat back and watched Harry take in what he had just said. Knowing now that since Harry hadn't contradicted what he had said, the boy had been having dreams and Voldemort was indeed probing him, you could tell by the circles under his eyes that he hadn't been sleeping well. "Also, Harry, I would like to talk to you about this year if you'll give me a bit more time. I wanted to reiterate just how proud I was that you started the D.A. and how well you have been handling yourself. I also wanted to give you this." Dumbledore stretched out his hand and gave Harry a small dark badge that was about the size of a galleon.  
  
"This, Harry," started Dumbledore indicating the badge, "this is a source of communication. You can press it and either be portkeyed to me or talk to any of the other Order members that you wish. In order to portkeyed to me you press it twice and press it once while you think of the person you wish to speak." Dumbledore stopped and surveyed Harry. Harry didn't know what exactly to think, were they making him a member or was it for his own safety?  
  
It seemed as if Dumbledore knew exactly what Harry was thinking and said, "Harry, we are not making you an official member of the Order, but you basically are a member now that we are giving you this badge. You cannot tell anyone about it, not even Mr. Weasley or Miss Granger."  
  
"Professor..won't people notice that I'm wearing a strange, imageless badge all of the time?" Harry asked with an inquiring look at Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, yes Harry. I almost forgot. The badge will camouflage itself to whatever you are wearing, so you must always wear it at the same place so you can find it if needed. I trust you completely with this responsibility and know that you will use it reasonably." Dumbledore replied with a smile at Harry.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say, he was an unofficial member of the Order of the Phoenix. He couldn't tell Ron or Hermione..Another secret - great! Thought Harry. Then Harry thought he might ask Dumbledore something.  
  
"Um.Professor.another thing. I was wondering if I could tell Ron and Hermione about the prophecy? That is, if you think it's safe sir."  
  
Dumbledore studied Harry for a moment before answering, "Harry, I think that you should make that decision. If you do choose to tell your friends, might I stress how important it is for them to not speak a word of it to anyone else. I trust that you will make the right decision." With that Dumbledore motioned to Lupin, who had been standing silently in the corner watching the entire exchange. Lupin stepped forward and said, "Harry, I'll escort you to the dormitory, I've missed it a lot since I've been here." Harry got up, nodded to Dumbledore and followed Lupin out of the room.  
  
When Lupin and Harry had reached the hallway in front of the gargoyle they took the path towards Gryffindor Tower. They walked in silence all the way up to the tower. When they finally reached the portrait hole Harry turned to Lupin to inquire what the password was, when Lupin said, "Voldemort." Harry was a little more than shocked when the portrait swung forward on her hinges. Dumbledore making 'Voldemort' the password was both risky and clever. Risky because almost everyone Harry knew couldn't stand to hear Voldemort's name, nonetheless speak it themselves. And clever because Harry realized last year that Death Eaters do not like to hear their master's name, this would frighten them away, if they ever reached this far into the castle. Lupin motioned for Harry to go first and then followed him with the portrait swinging shut behind him. Once they were inside Lupin went and sat down on one of the squishy armchairs and looked at Harry. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Harry went and sat on the chair opposite Lupin's. Neither of them said a word, just looked at each other, as though calculating the other's strengths and weaknesses. Finally, Lupin broke the silence.  
  
"Harry, I know that this summer must have been extremely tough for you and I just wanted to know that I'll always be here if you need to talk or anything. And you can call Remus, I hate all this 'Professor' and 'Lupin' stuff." Lupin - Remus - smiled at Harry and waited.  
  
"Thanks Remus, but I'm fine - really." he added hurriedly when Remus gave him a doubtful look. "I'm dealing, that's what I have to do.that and keep secrets." Harry said accompanied by a sigh.  
  
"Harry, like I said, when you are ready to talk, don't hesitate. I'll always be there for you." Once he got a reluctant nod from Harry, he continued, "And Harry, I know that I probably shouldn't ask you this since Dumbledore didn't tell me but it's eating at me. What would you tell Ron and Hermione about the prophecy? None of us heard it when it broke open, did you hear something?" Remus looked questioningly at Harry, waiting for some sort of reply.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say, he had just assumed that Dumbledore had told the other members of the Order. But apparently this assumption was incorrect. Harry decided that he wouldn't tell Remus everything, just a quick summary of what the prophecy said.  
  
"Lup- sorry - Remus, none of us in the Department of Mysteries heard what the prophecy said, but someone had heard the original prophecy being made, that was Dumbledore. When I left the Department of Mysteries that night Dumbledore brought me back to his office and told me all about what the prophecy said. It basically said that I am the only one who can defeat Voldemort."  
  
Harry didn't want to look at Remus's reaction, but just couldn't help himself. Once he had though, he wished that he hadn't. Remus's face was a mixture of horror and sadness. His eyes were wet and his mouth hung slightly open. Snapping back to reality, Remus straightened up in his chair, closed his mouth, and ignored the single tear that slowly ran down his cheek.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry. Everything seems to happen to you doesn't it. I truly am sorry." Remus shook his head and said, "Well Harry, I'm sure that you would like me to leave you alone for a while, so I'll do just that. Dinner is going to be at five this evening - goodness, it's only a little under an hour till then, but I'll still let you be." With that said, Remus got up and walked out of the common room without another word.  
  
Harry just sat still in his armchair. He didn't really know what to make of Remus's reaction. He understood the tears, but the horrified look on his face was haunting Harry. Deciding that he'd think about that later, he got up from his very comfortable chair and walked toward the boys' staircase. Walking six flights up, he reached a room that had Sixth Years written on the door and went inside. Harry spent the rest of the hour getting his things together and organizing his trunk some more.  
  
Do you see the button, it wants to be pushed, go ahead.click it. Please! Okay, okay. I realize that I said there would be a lot more in this chapter, but I'm going a little slow, so bare with me. Ron and Hermione will find out about the prophecy in chapter five for sure and they probably won't start classes till chapter six. Okay, thank you bunches for the reviews and keep 'em comin'! -Lara1786 


	5. Chapter 5: Greetings

Brace yourselves; this chapter is going to be fairly short. Sorry, but if I put in stuff from chapter six, it would be packed full. So hang in there, I'll be updating soon. Again, thanks for reviews, they're always helpful! -Lara1786  
  
Chapter Five: Greetings  
  
That night after Harry had a rather awkward dinner with Lupin and most of the Hogwarts staff, he went back to his dormitory to think. I know that I should tell Ron and Hermione about the prophecy, but I just don't know if I can. I mean, I might put both of them in danger. For all I know, Voldemort could be trying to find anyone who knew what was in that prophecy. Okay, I'll tell them, but only what I told Remus. With that last thought, Harry went to bed.  
  
The following morning, Harry woke up to realize that the morning was almost over. I must have been really tired last night to have slept that long, and well too. I didn't have a single nightmare last night! Harry got up and went down to have some lunch. On his way across the common room to the portrait hole, he heard a distinct -pop!  
  
"Mister Harry Potter sir! How good to see you again sir! Did you have a good summer Harry Potter sir?" Dobby the house elf came running towards Harry at top speed and came to a halt directly before him. Throwing his arms around Harry he mumbled something Harry couldn't understand into his robes.  
  
"Hi Dobby." Said Harry while trying to pry Dobby off of him because he was becoming extremely short of air. "Dobby, where are all of your clothes that Hermione left for you last year?" Inquired Harry when he realized that Dobby was without his tower of tea cozies, hats, mittens, socks and other knitted things.  
  
"Dobby found that he could not wear all of Miss Granger's gifts sir, so he had to make them into a blanket sir!"  
  
"You don't need to call me 'sir' Dobby, it's not necessary." Harry said gazing fondly down at the little elf.  
  
"Oh, but Dobby wants to show Harry Potter sir respect sir!" cried Dobby.  
  
"Alright then, if you insist. But Dobby, what are you doing up here? The term hasn't even started yet?"  
  
"Dobby is here for you Harry Potter! Master Dumbledore told Dobby that Dobby was supposed to feed Harry Potter sir in the Gryffindor Tower sir. So that's what's Dobby is doing sir!"  
  
"Why can't I eat in the Great Hall like last night?" inquired Harry, but Dobby shook his head and said, "Dobby asks no questions sir, he is asked to do something for Harry Potter sir and Dobby does it sir."  
  
"Okay Dobby."  
  
"What would Mister Harry Potter sir like for his lunch sir?" asked Dobby while staring lovingly up at Harry.  
  
"I'll just have a sandwich actually Dobby. I don't really know what I want. Why don't you surprise me? And maybe you could get me a butterbeer too?"  
  
Dobby only shouted a, "Yes Mister Harry Potter sir, right away sir!" and Dobby vanished from sight with another -pop!  
  
After Dobby had brought Harry a very good surprise sandwich and warm butterbeer, Harry asked him to stay but Dobby could not, even though he wished you could and then left Harry all alone in the common room.  
  
Harry spent the rest of the day finishing the only textbook that he hadn't read yet, his N.E.W.T. Preparatory Potions book. Harry was glad that he had gotten his books early in the summer, a birthday present from Dumbledore, because now he already was ahead. Hermione would be proud of me. Looking at the clock Harry realized that the Hogwarts Express should be arriving any moment and so he finished the last paragraph of the book and raced down the staircase, out the portrait hole, through the castle, and came to a screeching halt outside the Great Hall. As soon as Harry had taken a seat at the Gryffindor table, he heard chattering and footsteps in the entrance and new that the students were back. Eagerly looking around for Ron or Hermione he realized that people were no longer glaring at him when they saw him, but rather, they all waved and smiled. Some were shy about it and others overly enthusiastic. I have a feeling that this year is going to be a lot better. Harry thought before he spotted Ron and Hermione, both of whom were craning their necks trying to find Harry.  
  
"Oy! Ron, Hermione, over here!" Harry called and waved them over.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione came bustling over and practically threw herself at Harry. Harry, who was taken back by the force of Hermione's hug laughed and got back his balance before shacking hands with Ron.  
  
"Harry, why weren't you on the train? We got scared, thought something had happened to you." Ron asked rather amused by Hermione blushing from being so aggressive with her welcome to Harry.  
  
"Sorry Ron, I got here yesterday actually. I really need to talk to you guys about some things-" but at that moment, the scared first years entered the Great Hall and everyone went quiet. "Tonight." Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione and then focused on the sorting.  
  
Alright, I know that I told you Ron and Hermione would find out about the prophecy in this chapter, but I'm going to write the Sorting Hat's song and I need time to think it over and write it out and stuff, so next chapter. I SWEAR! Please don't hate me and review! Thanks! -Lara1786 


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

You guys are so incredibly sweet! Thank you for the reviews and how generous you guys are! Thank you, you have inspired me to put out another chapter! So here we go and enjoy! Lilybee2003: I'm glad that my story isn't like everyone else's and that it's not flat! Thanks you again for the reviews. I'll try and keep it complex and dimensional for ya! Tara: Thank you for not hating me, I try! Thanks for the review! -Lara1786  
  
OKAY, I REPOSTED THIS CHAPTER IN ORDER TO MAKE SOME CHANGES TO THE SORTING HAT'S SONG. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! -Lara1786  
  
Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed  
  
The first years stood nervously fidgeting before the entire school, ready to be sorted. An audible gasp could be heard from the first years when the hat that was on the stood began to sing:  
  
At this time a year ago I warned you of a certain foe. Do not forget what I told you then, Because a new war will begin. Four brave wizards could conquer all, But evidently caused their own fall. Gryffindor both brave and bold, Rushed too quickly into the cold. Though she was very clever, Ravenclaw did not remember To follow a friend, Even if he was Slytherin. Good Hufflepuff was not trusting enough, And was all alone even though tough. Slytherin, though pure and cunning, Let false faces end his snaring. So remember, that even though they were wise, Each and every one of them dies. If you allow the enemy into your heart, This war will tear you apart. Stick together and do not falter, Or you will find your friends at your alter. If you do heed my words, For he will crush your world. Create a friendship bigger than your fears, And you will find companionship for many years. Do not exclude those by reputation, For you will only forget your will and determination. Remember what I've said before and now. You must go and find a person to teach you how To stick together, to make it right Find this someone; he's in the light. Get your strength from within, Now let the Sorting begin.  
  
The Sorting Hat stopped singing and became silent once more. There was very little applause and students all around the Great Hall were chattering and whispering about the hat's new song. This year, Harry did not need Hermione to explain what the hat's song meant. It was perfectly obvious. But had the person in the light been.Harry? Could he have been talking about me, about the prophecy? About me being the only one who can stop Voldemort? When Harry came out of his reverie he discovered that he was getting quite a bit of attention. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who was wondering if the Sorting Hat had been talking about him, many students' eyes were on him and all were whispering behind their hands. Harry ignored them and looked back at Professor McGonagall, but only then did he realize that a large majority of the Gryffindor table was looking at him too. Ron and Hermione were both eyeing Harry curiously but fixed their attention on McGonagall when Harry looked at them.  
  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly and the Great Hall slowly began to quiet down. When the Hall was completely quiet, McGonagall gave one final glare to the students before fixing her gaze on the piece of parchment in her hands.  
  
"Alamond, Justinian"  
  
A small little black-haired boy with a nose that was slightly to large for his small face squeezed his way through the other first years and up to the stool. Climbing up onto the stool, the hat slipped all the way down over his forehead and past his nose before it yelled out, "Ravenclaw!"  
  
The Ravenclaw table clapped politely and Justinian ran over and took a seat. The Sorting continued like this until the all of the first years had been sorted. Then, Dumbledore stood up and said, "Another year has begun, may we all heed the Sorting Hat's word and join together in the fight against Voldemort." A gasp and shiver ran throughout the room. "Now, let the feast begin." Dumbledore ended with a small smile at the students. The tables before them filled to burst of food of all kinds. Harry suddenly realized just how hungry he was and dug in next to Ron, who was also stuffing his face with everything within reach.  
  
Talking filled the hall and only died out when the last of the desserts were gone and Dumbledore stood once more in front of the students. Silence fell immediately and Dumbledore began, "Well, now that you are all full and sleepy, I will not keep you long. Just a few short announcements to make." It was at that moment that Harry realized that there was something extremely pink up at the Head Table and realized that it was Tonks. Harry had almost forgotten that she was their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
Wondering whether Ron and Hermione knew about her teaching, Harry turned his attention back to Dumbledore, who was saying, ".is, like the name says, entirely forbidden. Now, with Voldemort's uprising and with the Ministry of Magic's acceptance of his rebirth, I am not sure if Hogsmeade weekends will be permitted, but we shall see in time. Also, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Tonks." Upon hearing her name, Tonks rose slightly and nodded slightly to the students' applause with her bubblegum colored hair, then sat again. Hermione and Rona both smiled along with everyone else and Harry knew, that they had known before that Tonks would be teaching. Once the applause died down, Dumbledore began again, "Lastly, I would just like to say that whatever rules or punishments Professor Umbridge set up last year will most definitely not be continued this year. And those who were denied certain privileges will be given those back with an apology from me for leaving so quickly like I did last year. And please, do listen to what the Sorting Hat has to say, he is far older than I am and knows much more than any of us do. So, stick together and fight those who oppose us. Now, have a good night's sleep before your first day of classes tomorrow." And with that Dumbledore stepped away from the table and the students all started to rush around and go to their dormitories for a good night's sleep like Dumbledore had suggested.  
  
Ron leaned over and whispered to Harry, "Well, I guess that means that you're back on the team mate! Fancy being captain?"  
  
Harry was taken aback, he hadn't thought about Quidditch almost at all this summer really. But he definitely hadn't expect Ron to offer him the title of captain, since Ron as good as had it considering who else was on the team from last year. Not really knowing what to say, Harry only smiled at Ron and got up from the table, a confused Ron followed him away from the table.  
  
Harry just wanted to go up to the Gryffindor dormitory and sleep till as late as possible the next day, but knew that he had told Ron and Hermione that he would tell them about the prophecy tonight. So, instead he followed Ron and Hermione along with the first years up to the tower, while Hermione told all the students where things were.  
  
When they finally reached the portrait hole, Hermione turned to the first years and said, "This is Gryffindor Tower, to get inside, you must tell the portrait the password." And turning to the Fat Lady she said the password with a quiver in her voice, "V-Vol-Voldemort" she finished in a rush and almost all the first years gasped or shivered at the password, but all of them obediently followed Hermione into the Common Room.  
  
After Ron and Hermione had taken the first years up to their dorms and showed them around, they found Harry waiting, nervous and anxious in one of the corners of the Common Room. They walked over to him and sat down at the chairs in front of him.  
  
As soon as they sat down, Harry jumped into his story, "Okay, you've probably noticed that I'm not quite the same person that I was at the beginning of school last year. But there are many reasons for it, I'll tell you about the one that you do not know about." Taking a deep breath, Harry lowered his voice and said, "It's about the prophecy." "What about the prophecy Harry? When it broke nobody heard it, did they? Did someone hear it?!" Hermione whispered hurriedly, looking both excited and scared.  
  
"Well, nobody heard it when it broke, but someone had heard the original prophecy being made." When both Ron and Hermione gave him a puzzled look, Harry continued, "Dumbledore heard the original prophecy being made by." hesitating a bit whether to tell them who told it, but decided not to, "by.the prophesier. When Dumbledore brought me back to his office after the fight at the Department of Mysteries, he told me all about it. It basically says that I am the only one who can defeat and stop Voldemort." There was a very long pause after that, and both Ron and Hermione's mouths were slightly open in shock and horror.  
  
Ron was the one who spoke first, "So, let me get this straight. Dumbledore knew the prophecy before that you are the only one who can defeat you-know- who and he never told you?"  
  
"Of course he wouldn't tell him Ron, he was much too young to hear something like that. I mean can you imagine if someone told you that when you were eleven? I agree with Professor Dumbledore in not telling you, Harry. But, I am sorry that it has to be you. Everything seems to happen to you, I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, I guess Dumbledore was right. Sorry mate. And.and sorry about Sirius too." Ron didn't look Harry in the eye when he said this last bit. Harry simply shrugged and willed the tears to not fall.  
  
"Well, that's what I wanted to tell you." Harry didn't want to think about Sirius right then. "So, what are we going to do about Quidditch?"  
  
Okay, next chapter should be the first day of classes. I'm not really sure how it's all gonna go, but we'll find out tomorrow - probably tomorrow! Tell me how the Sorting Hat's song was, I'm not sure and I'm thinking of changing it. Review and I'll try and use your suggestions and tips. Thanks again for the reviews, they are all very helpful! -Lara1786 


	7. Chapter 7: Frantic Schedules

Someone pointed out to me that Alicia was still in the chapter, so I fixed that and hopefully will have chapter 8 up tomorrow evening or night! I'm taking my Economics final tomorrow and then I have two full days free before I start Speech, so I may even get a few more chapters out then usual! -Lara1786  
  
Sorry about being so long, I went out of town for July 4th and didn't get back till late this evening and then I had to type up my corrections. Anyways, enough with the excuses..here's the chapter! Enjoy!  
  
You guys have been so sweet! And the reviews are coming in at a steady pace! Thank you! It has come to my attention that I made Harry's birthday on August 31st instead of July 31st - oops! Sorry about that, but why don't you just use your imagination and pretend that I made it on July 31st! And I also realize that Harry never opened Ginny's letter, but that was for a particular reason, so just hang on and you'll see what happens with that! Lilybee2003: You are my most dedicated reviewer, thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the Sorting hat and that you don't think I should do anything too it! I was worried about that one! Thanks again! fanpotter: Thank you, and I've no intention of forgetting the Animagus training! So just hold still cause it will probably be a few more chapters before I get to that! David305: I hope that you won't stop reading just because of my little mess up! Thanks for pointing it out to me! darkdestiney2000: Don't cry! Okay, maybe you should, but don't worry, cause I'll definitely put more of Prongs's journal in there and some things may even be answered through this journal - who knows! Thank you again for all of the reviews! -Lara1786  
  
Chapter 7: Frantic Schedules  
  
"Harry..Harry..Harry!..HARRY!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Go away, I'm sleeping." Could be heard from underneath Harry's pillow.  
  
"Not anymore you're not, mate. Get up or you'll miss breakfast and be late for the first day of classes."  
  
"Ugh." Harry rolled out of bed and slowly got dressed.  
  
Harry and Ron had stayed up well into the night thinking of what to do about Quidditch. They decided that they should have another round of tryouts since the two beaters from last year had found them early in the evening and told them, "Quidditch just isn't as much fun when you are keeping score. We quit the team." And because Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell had graduated last year. but only have the best one play in Angelina's spot where the other two would be reserve players. Ron would stay on as keeper because they all knew that he had it in him and then something happened that made Harry incredibly happy. Ginny had also dropped by and said that Harry could have his position back as seeker, because she wanted to try out as a chaser. Harry was thrilled and said without even a second thought that he would gladly take his position back. Later on Ron and Harry had posted a sign in the Common Room stating that tryouts would be held the following weekend at eight a.m. sharp on the Quidditch pitch. Then Ron had brought up the issue of team Captain.  
  
"Should we wait till we have a full team before nominating a captain or do it now?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I think it's important for there to be someone in charge, like a captain, present for the tryouts. Why don't we decide now and Ginny, you vote too." Harry said.  
  
"Okay, I nominated you, Harry for captain." Ginny replied.  
  
Harry was shocked; he hadn't expected to be nominated captain. But, it turned out that Ginny and Ron had other plans.  
  
"I do too." Said Ron.  
  
"It's up to you now, mate. Will you take it?" Ron asked looking at Harry.  
  
Harry grinned at both of them and said, "I would love to be your captain!"  
  
When the other people in the Common Room heard that Harry had been chosen captain, they all cheered and Dean Thomas yelled, "PARTY!"  
  
A loud party of chattering students and snacks left over from the train ride was held. It could be heard through out the room, "It's just not the same without Fred and George here." But everyone enjoyed themselves all the same. By the time the party started to disperse, it was past midnight.  
  
When Ron and Harry had finally gone up to their dormitory, Ron whispered to Harry to come over to Ron's trunk. Curiously, Harry followed Ron and as soon as Ron opened his trunk a gold speck zoomed out. As though it was nothing, Harry reached out and grasped the snitch in his right hand.  
  
"Wow! Harry! That was really fast! I couldn't catch that thing to save my life!" Ron said admirably.  
  
"Thanks Ron, but why do you have a snitch in your trunk?" Harry asked, smiling at the familiar feeling of the light flutter of the snitch's wings against his closed hand.  
  
"It's a practice snitch, mate. I got it for you as a birthday present, but I couldn't catch the damn thing to wrap it, that's why I couldn't sent it to you on your birthday. I finally had to have Bill catch it for me and throw it into my trunk quickly before we left for the trainstation."  
  
"Thanks Ron! This is great! Now I can practice on my reflexes, since I've been out of practice, without having to actually go out on the pitch!" Harry said and Ron gave him a smile as if to say, 'It was nothing'.  
  
Harry had spent quite some time trying to get the snitch to stay still, but eventually coaxed the snitch to stop fluttering around the room and remain on the table next to his bed. After a very exhausting evening, Harry had fallen into another night full of dreamless sleep.  
  
When Harry and Ron made it down to breakfast, they saw Hermione - or at least what looked like Hermione's hair behind a large book that was propped up against the pumpkin juice jug - sitting opposite two empty seats. Ron and Harry took the seats opposite Hermione and when she didn't look up Ron asked, "Are you angry with us or something or just getting ahead in your classes?"  
  
"Ron, I didn't have enough time this summer to do all of my reading, so I'm trying to finish my last book before classes actually begin. And is there any reason why I should be angry with you, or do you just have a guilty conscience?" Hermione retorted.  
  
"But we haven't got any reading yet! Classes haven't even started Hermione! And I do not have a guilty conscience!" Ron said rather loudly.  
  
"Will you guys cut it out? Ron, I already did all of my reading for this year too, so don't pick on Hermione. And Hermione, don't say Ron has a guilty conscience."  
  
"You've already done your reading, Harry?!" Hermione asked, finally putting her book down to survey whether Harry was being honest or not.  
  
"Yeah, so both of you drop it." Was all Harry said before helping himself to some more eggs.  
  
Both Ron and Hermione did drop it, but were still both extremely shocked and confused.  
  
As Ron began to reach for his third helping of toast, Professor McGonagall started coming down the table handing out their course schedules.  
  
"I only have five classes this year! Yes!" Ron cheered. Looking over Harry's shoulder, he saw Harry's schedule and said, "Whoa! Harry, you didn't tell me that you were in all N.E.W.T. Prep classes! We only have two classes together, but I bet you have most of your classes with Hermione!"  
  
"Yeah, we do only have two classes together, but we'll manage." Harry said before turning to Hermione and saying, "I guess we have all of our classes together, Hermione."  
  
"Don't sound like it's such a terrible thing, Harry. Anyways, if we are going to be making it to the dungeons in time for Potions, we better hurry."  
  
"You have to take Potions..still?!" Ron hollered.  
  
"Yep, but the book actually looks interesting, so who knows. Maybe I'll actually like it."  
  
Ron's mouth hung open for a bit before he looked back down at his schedule.  
  
Harry was getting up to go with Hermione to Potions when Ron screamed, "Harry! You're.you're continuing the D.A. as.as a club! Why didn't you tell me? And why is it on my schedule?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "Forgot. I guess Dumbledore thought it was important for people to know about it and seeing as you were in it last year, he might have wanted it to be a requirement for you. We'll see you in Transfiguration." Was all he said before following Hermione down to the dungeons.  
  
"Harry, why didn't you tell Ron or me about continuing the D.A.? That's a really big deal, Harry. You can't just blow it off like it doesn't mean anything!" Hermione didn't notice that the longer she talked the angrier Harry was getting, and only continued. "I mean, I know that you were really good at it last year, but now that it is a club the entire school is going to get involved. You're going to have a lot more students and get a lot of Slytherins in there I bet. You really should -"  
  
"Hermione! If you don't think I can do it, why don't you just say so!" was all Harry said before marching ahead of her and entering the Potions classroom.  
  
Hermione caught up with Harry and said, "Harry, I didn't mean -" but she didn't have time to finish because Professor Snape had entered the room and everyone became quiet.  
  
"So, you are the lucky students that are smart enough to actually make it into this class. If you are in here right now, that means that you made an Outstanding on your Potions O.W.L. If you didn't then get out of my room!" Snape roared.  
  
Nobody moved and so he continued, "you are all extremely privileged to be in this class and even though I shouldn't have to, I will check attendance anyways. Be quiet!" the two Ravenclaw girls who had been chatting froze and stopped talking immediately. "Now." As Snape called roll, certain names stuck out at Harry like Goyle and Malfoy.  
  
"..Malfoy, good to have you again Mr. Malfoy; Potter - Potter! What are you doing here?!" Snape sounded furious as his eyes swiveled around looking for Harry. When his eyes met Harry's he glared and Harry simply looked innocently back.  
  
"I'm here for class, Professor."  
  
"How did you get an O on your O.W.L.? You never did well in my class?"  
  
Harry only shrugged and finally Snape continued on with the roll, but not without giving Harry one last glare.  
  
Okay, I'm going to finish this day in the next chapter, but I have to think about lesson plans and such, so hang on. And for you Harry/Ginny lovers out there, the time is coming, maybe just a few more chapters! Keep the reviews comin I love them! -Lara1786 


	8. Chapter 8: Classes Continue

Okay, I'm going to finish this day in the next chapter, but I have to think about lesson plans and such, so hang on. And for you Harry/Ginny lovers out there, the time is coming, maybe just a few more chapters! Keep the reviews comin I love them! -Lara1786  
  
Chapter 8: Classes continue  
  
After Snape had finished with checking roll, he made everyone sit in the first two rows of tables in the room. Harry decided to sit in the front row and Hermione followed. Though Harry was still upset with Hermione, they were still partners for their first advanced potion. Snape had them made an invisibility potion.  
  
While they were all stirring in their smashed slugs, Malfoy leaned over to Harry and said, "Hey, Potter. Where were you on the train yesterday? We missed you."  
  
"Malfoy, I came here a day early so I didn't exactly need to be on the train, now did I?" Replied Harry, who was clenching his teeth together.  
  
"Don't make me angry Potter, or you'll be sorry you ever met me."  
  
Harry turned back to his potion and said, "I am already sorry I ever met you Malfoy. So, let me get back to my potion." without even looking at Malfoy.  
  
Harry felt Malfoy move closer to him as he said, "One day, Potter, you're going to be in a position where you won't even dare say that to me. I'll get you back for what you've done to my father. Just you wait." And just like that he was gone again and Harry only continued on with his Invisibility Potion.  
  
When the bell rang for the end of class Snape yelled, "Bottle a sample of your potions and I'll give you a grade on how well they came out. I expect all of them to be expemplary. Now LEAVE!"  
  
The students bustled out of the classroom and into the hall outside.  
  
Hermione caught up to Harry and hesitated saying anything at first, but then plunged head first, "Harry, I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. It's just.well.this isn't going to be a few people learning some little spells like last year. I mean.you are going to have to be sure you don't discriminate. And you're going to have to learn some new stuff too."  
  
"Hermione, what we did last year was not just learning some little spells. It was learning confidence, how to be prepared. Hell, it saved your lives in the Department of M-Magic." Harry faltered, not really wanting to think about that right now. "I know there's going to be a lot more people from other houses this year, but we will just have to deal with it. And, I wasn't planning on teaching the same stuff I did last year. All right, Hermione? And if I have any questions, I can ask Dumbledore for help."  
  
"Okay, Harry. I'll let you handle it without my interference. You've heard my input." Was all Hermione said as they entered Transfiguration.  
  
Harry and Hermione found Ron and they all sat down at a table. Professor McGonagall entered the room and everyone became silent.  
  
"Welcome back class. You are the very privileged and intelligent students who did well enough on your O.W.L.S to be accepted into N.E.W.T. Preparatory Transfiguration. Today, we will not be doing any practical tranfigurations, just talking about what this class will entail. This year will be much more important than your seventh year, because this year you will be building on the basics that you have spent your last five years learning. I have changed the curriculum a little in order to incorporate some skills that can be used in a duel. As you all know, Voldemort -" a slight shiver ran through the room, "- is now reborn and almost at his full power. You will all need to know how to duel properly. That is why this year you will be working on your reflexes and how exactly to use certain transfigurations while dueling."  
  
Professor McGonagall spent the rest of the class time talking about what they would be covering the rest of the year. When the bell rang, everyone got up to leave the room. Just as Harry was leaving the room Professor McGonagall called, "Potter, stay behind for a moment please."  
  
Harry told Ron and Hermione that he'd see them later and double-backed into the Transfiguration room.  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"Harry, I want you to know that I am very proud of you. You fulfilled the requirements to continue on the path to become an Auror. I think you will be successful in your quest to become an Auror."  
  
This took Harry back because Professor McGonagall never called a student by their first name and because she had said that she was proud of him. Harry didn't know what to say and so just nodded to her.  
  
"I would also like to say that I will keep my promise to you that I made last year. I will help you in any way to help you become an Auror. You'd better hurry to your next class, Potter."  
  
As Harry reached the door Professor McGonagall called, "Potter"  
  
"Yes, Professor?"  
  
"Although, I usually am the one who chooses the house Quidditch Captain, I'm glad your team chose you. Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you Professor." Harry replied with a grin and then he hurried off to N.E.W.T. Preparatory Charms so that he wouldn't be late. But the next thing he knew, it was lunchtime and he was walking with Hermione to lunch.  
  
"It's too bad Ron wasn't in Charms with us, that was really interesting!" Hermione said. She especially had enjoyed Charms, because lots of it was out of the book and Hermione knew it all. Though, she had been a bit upset when Harry knew all of the answers too.  
  
"Yeah, I think this year is going to be really fun. Hey Ron. How was your last class?"  
  
"It was alright. I'm just glad that I don't have to take Divination anymore!" Ron answered through a mouth full of Shepherd's Pie.  
  
"Ron, that is disgusting. Can't you at least chew with your mouth closed or not talk when food is pouring out of your mouth?" Hermione said scathingly.  
  
Lunch was spent with Ron and Hermione and their usual bicker. Soon lunch was over and they were on their way to their next class.  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly for the three and before they knew it, they were in the Common Room after dinner.  
  
Okay guys, Harry is going to be doing a lot this evening: talking with Ginny, rediscovering his father's journal and having his first Extra Defense lesson with Dumbledore and some of the Order members! I'll hopefully have it up my tomorrow night, but I'm starting Speech class tomorrow so who knows! Thanks for all of the input it was great! Hope you liked it! Keep the reviews coming! -Lara1786 


	9. Chapter 9: Forgotten Presents

I'm sooooooo sooooooo sorry for not updating. Don't hate me! I've started on two other stories, I've had school, and my big brother left and I've been kinda down without him here. Anyways, I'll let you get on with the chapter. I've already started on chapter 10, so don't fret, it won't be nearly as long till the next update. Again, I'm so sorry. ( -Lara1786  
  
Chapter 9: Forgotten Presents  
  
Harry and Hermione were working, in the Common Room, on a two foot-long essay for Snape. The essay was: What are the most appropriate times and situations in which to use the Invisibility Potion responsibly? Discuss.  
  
They were to see Ginny standing in the corner staring avidly at Harry. Or notice the fact that she was on the verge of tears.  
  
Ron, who was sitting, not doing anything, in between the two at their table, sighed and said, "Harry, do you have to do that now? I mean come on mate; it's not really that necessary is it? It's only Snape!"  
  
"Exactly. It is for Snape, that's why I should do it. He already hates me, even more now that he is going to have to teach me for two more years. I don't want to make him hate me any more than he already does." Harry replied without even looking up from his essay. Hermione grinned, glad that she had finally gotten to at least one of them.  
  
(~ means Ginny's thoughts) ~Just go over there and ask him. Maybe he never even got the letter. Or maybe you never got his reply. Or - the hesitated - or maybe he just didn't care to write me a letter back. Get a hold of yourself! Just go over there.~ Wiping her tears out of her eyes, she headed towards the threesome's table.  
  
"Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ginny said, looking directly at Harry.  
  
"Sure, what is it Ginny?" Harry replied as he glanced up at Ginny.  
  
"I mean alone. If that's alright?" Ginny said still keeping her gaze only on Harry.  
  
"Why do you want to talk to him alone? I can hear what you tell him! He'll tell me later anyways. Right Harry?" Ron said looking between Ginny and Harry.  
  
"Depends on if it's alright with Ginny, Ron. Sure Ginny, we can go for a walk." With that Ginny and Harry walked out the portrait hole.  
  
"What is that all about?" Ron asked Hermione. "I mean, he'll stop doing work for Ginny but not for his best mate?"  
  
Hermione hid a little smile and merely shrugged her shoulders in response to Ron's inquiry. "Oh well, I'm just glad that she's not dating Dean Thomas any more." Was all Ron said before he took out his books to get some work done.  
  
"So, Ginny. What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well, as you know, I was with my family this summer and I know that you got a lot of letters and birthday presents from them." When Harry nodded his head in assurance, she continued, "I also say that you sent them all letters back. All of them except - she took a much needed breath - except me that is. I was wondering why you didn't reply to me. That's all I wanted to know."  
  
"What? I didn't get a letter from you?" Harry said stopping mid stride to turn to Ginny.  
  
Ginny let out a breath that she didn't even know that she had been holding. ~It wasn't just because he didn't care to answer to me.~  
  
But then Harry remembered, he had gotten a letter from Ginny, but had never opened it. "Wait, I did get a letter from you. Ginny, I'm really sorry. The reason I never replied to you was because I never read your letter. I got so many presents and letters and such that night that I didn't finish until the next day, and I guess it just got stuck somewhere I couldn't see it. What did it say?"  
  
"Oh. It just said Happy Birthday and I asked how your summer had been. Nothing more." Ginny replied, not looking at Harry anymore.  
  
"Okay, Ginny. I'm really sorry. Thank you by the way for sending it to me for my birthday."  
  
"It was no problem, Harry. I have to go to the library." Ginny said as she abruptly turned the opposite direction. "I'll see you tomorrow! 'Night!" And Ginny walked off in the direction of the library.  
  
Everything seemed to be all right with Ginny, but by the way she had answered about the contents of the letter, Harry knew that there was more to it and he decided that he was going to find that letter and read it tonight.  
  
"'Night!" Harry called after her, before heading back up to the Common Room to finish his homework.  
  
Please review, let me know that you don't hate me! Hope you liked it. Keep on reading, it'll get better..no really, I promise! Thanks for all of the reviews by the way, they are so great and there are so many of them too! -Lara1786 


	10. Chapter 10: Nightmares

I hope you guys like this chapter, it's kinda sad so sorry about that. Enjoy anyways and don't forget to review! -Lara1786  
  
Chapter 10: Nightmares  
  
Harry had decided to keep on walking for a while. But when he was near Dumbledore's office, he heard a familiar thud and clunk, thud and clunk. Just as Harry realized whom it was, Moody said from behind Harry, "I was wondering when I'd find you, Harry."  
  
Harry whipped around to see Moody directly behind him. He was so close that Harry could see the details of the large chunk from Moody's nose.  
  
"Hi Moody. You snuck up on me." Harry replied, still in his own thoughts of Ginny's letter.  
  
The corners of Moody's mouth turned upward. "Sorry for that Harry, didn't mean to. You must be rather preoccupied to not have hear me coming." Moody said as he gestured to his wooden leg. "The reason I was looking for you is to tell you that our first meeting is going to be day after next in Dumbledore's office, an hour after dinner gets out."  
  
"Oh. Thanks, I had almost forgotten to even ask when it was." Harry snapped his attention back to Moody.  
  
"What's on your mind Harry?" Moody asked, both magical and normal eyes on Harry now.  
  
"I - oh, it's nothing." Harry replied, not looking Moody in the eye.  
  
"Come on, Harry. You've nothin' to be ashamed of do you? You can tell me, I know that there's somethin' wrong." Moody replied as his magical eye swiveled around to look at the opposite end of the hallway.  
  
"Oh, I just think that Ginny's upset with me because I didn't reply to her letter that she sent me. I didn't mean to not read it or anything, but I think she was kind of glad that I didn't read it. So I decided that I am going to find it and definitely read what she said in it." Moody gave Harry an odd look that he could only figure was an attempt at a smile. "Oh! That reminds me, thank you so much for the trunk! It's really cool! I put all of my stuff in there and it's feather light! It's really cool. Thanks!"  
  
"I'm glad that you like it. It will come in handy over the years. Though, I can't really appreciate mine as much as I did before." Moody said as his magical eye began to wiz around again. "You'd better get back to your dorm now, Harry. Don't want you to be out late now do we?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'd better go. Thanks again and I'll see you in a few days. Good night." Harry replied.  
  
"Good night, Harry." With that both went their separate ways.  
  
When Harry had returned back to the Common Room, he found that Hermione had already gone to sleep and that Ron was sitting by the fire waiting for him. As soon as Harry's presence was known, Ron jumped at him.  
  
"What did you do to Ginny! If you hurt her, then I'll tear you to pieces! I'll cut -" but Ron was cut off by Harry who was rather taken aback.  
  
"What do you mean if I hurt her? I didn't do anything to her! Why do you think that I did?" Harry asked as he stepped away from his fuming friend.  
  
"She came in here crying and such! If it wasn't you, then who the bloody hell was it?!" Ron hollered at Harry.  
  
"I don't know, we were merely talking about a letter she sent me that I forgot to read. She seemed fine when she left me to go to the library, maybe something happened there." Harry said to Ron.  
  
Ron seemed to calm down at Harry's words. "Yeah, maybe something happened between her and one of her boyfriends!" Ron said with a slight grin that made him look quite frightening. "I'm sorry I jumped at you like that, mate. I just thought, well, you know - ah - never mind. Let's just go to bed, we'll find out what happened tomorrow at breakfast."  
  
"It's alright, I just hope Ginny's okay. And I can't go to bed now, Ron, I've got to finish my homework, otherwise I'll be swamped tomorrow night. I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well." Harry said as he headed back over to the table he had been occupying with Hermione earlier that evening, where his stuff was still spread out over the table.  
  
"Alright mate, but don't stay up too late!" And then Ron was gone up the staircase up to their dormitory.  
  
It only took Harry another hour to finish all of his work, but to him it felt like it had been five hours. He was so tired, he went upstairs and fell upon his bed asleep before his head even hit the pillow. Completely forgetting about changing or about finding Ginny's letter, Harry drifted off into the depths of his own mind.  
  
Harry was walking down a hallway, a long white hallway that was leading him somewhere that Harry couldn't fully remember. The hallway came to a sudden stop and a veil covered a small passage that he squeezed into. When Harry had been climbing through the hole for what seemed like hours, he found himself blinded by a bright light. Blinking his eyes against the light, Harry clambered down to the wooden floor. He couldn't make anything out, but soon felt another presence close by.  
  
"Who's there! I'm warning you!" Harry shouted into the dark fuzziness. Harry noticed a darker patch of fuzziness seemed to be coming closer to him. As the objects edges began to become more defined, Harry realized that there was something familiar about this person walking towards him.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"You know who I am, Harry." Harry knew that voice anywhere.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry ran forward and hugged Sirius around his middle. Sirius smiled down at Harry and slowly pulled away from him.  
  
"Sorry, Harry. But I don't have much time here. I'm glad I got to see you again, I miss you so much."  
  
"Where are you, Sirius? Where did you go when you fell behind the veil? I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to save you! I'm sorry Sirius. Will you ever forgive me?" Harry cried to Sirius through his tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, but the answer to your question is, no." Sirius said as he stepped farther away from Harry.  
  
Harry looked confused and hurt and mouthed the last word Sirius had said, 'no'. He would not forgive Harry. He would be alive if it wasn't for Harry.  
  
"You are right though, Harry. It was all your fault. It was your fault that we all got injured that night!" Sirius's voice began to rise.  
  
A weak, "no" was all Harry could manage as he trembled with fear and self- hatred.  
  
"Yes, Harry. It is all your fault that I fell through that veil! All your FAULT!"  
  
"No! Sirius I'm sorry! I was trying to help you! I thought that you were dying! I'm so sorry! SIRIUS!" Harry yelled.  
  
"It's all your fault Harry! ALL YOUR FAULT THAT I'M DEAD, HARRY! HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET ME DIE! ALL YOUR FAULT HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sooooo sooooorry! I didn't mean to, Sirius!"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" Harry reached out for him, but he was slowly fading before his eyes. "NO! Sirius I'm sorry!  
  
"Harry?! Harry! Harry! HARRY!"  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes to find four curious pairs of eyes looking at him from all around his bed. Harry's breathing was fast and raspy, like he'd just run a marathon or something.  
  
"Are you alright, mate?" Ron asked as he looked fear, no doubt anxious to see if Harry had been having another vision.  
  
"I'm fine. Sorry to have woken you all. Go back to sleep. It was just a dream, that's all. No big deal. See you in the morning." Harry said as he relaxed back into the covers, as if to show the others that he was already ready to fall back asleep.  
  
"Okay" they all mumbled before heading back to their own beds.  
  
Harry pulled the hangings around his bed closed, but did not go to sleep. Not even after he could hear Ron's snoring from the bed next to him, did Harry fall asleep. Sirius's words were still ringing in his ears. Harry didn't sleep a wink that night, he refused to fall back asleep, he didn't feel as if he deserved it. "After all, it was all my fault that Sirius died. Why should I get to sleep?" Harry thought as he forced his eyes from closing.  
  
Sorry this was so depressing. But even if you odn't like it, review anyways! PLEASE! Thanks and hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
